


Speak Low If You Speak Love

by rancheel



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Protectiveness, Stress Relief, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: You’re still working retail in a pandemic. It’s Christmas time, and the people you deal with on a daily basis have done nothing but heighten your anxiety, stress, and irritation. After your shift, you come home crying, and Tom’s there to piece you back together and take care of you while you can’t.𝗔 “𝗦𝗘𝗤𝗨𝗘𝗟” 𝗢𝗙 𝗦𝗢𝗥𝗧𝗦 𝗧𝗢 𝗠𝗬 𝗙𝗜𝗖 "𝗧𝗢 𝗦𝗟𝗘𝗘𝗣, 𝗣𝗘𝗥𝗖𝗛𝗔𝗡𝗖𝗘 𝗧𝗢 𝗗𝗥𝗘𝗔𝗠"!
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Speak Low If You Speak Love

**Author's Note:**

> This... this isn't what I wanted to post for the holidays. I'll be outright. I had an amazing idea that I was hoping to write out. But between my almost two weeks of work with barely any days off, I was unable to try and focus on that. But, this piece is a result of me needing some comfort and being just so goddamn tired of working during this crazy time.
> 
> Anywho. This fic has mentions of COVID-19 related regulations and such, if you don't want to read about that, I don't blame you if you want to ignore this fic. Also consider this as my Merry Christmas from me to you! I work the rest of this week besides Christmas, so I hope your Christmas was merry and bright for the most part.
> 
> And wear a fucking mask. Enjoy!

Kissing him in moments like this grounded you more than words could explain.

Your lips were slanted against his own as they moved together in some unsung harmony. His soft lips were _voluntarily_ moving with your slightly chapped ones.

After the tears you’ve cried over the day, you’re shocked he still loves you as much as he did before it.

It’s the holidays. Some version of them that have people staying in their homes, not allowed to visit family, and having you—a criminally underpaid retail worker in a pandemic—stressed out and an emotional punching bag to have strangers take their anger out on every time you set foot behind a register.

Tom was always surprised by your resilience. Always. Even on the tough days. And you loved him even more for it.

Your day was tolerable. It was tolerable, until you had gotten yelled at for sales that weren’t in place yet, coupons that could only be used in store, and the fact that you didn’t have any boxes to pack certain items you had out on the sales floor.

Even the strongest during the holiday season could have their morale broken in one 7 hour shift.

It was your second day of five total shifts. You’ve never felt this worn out and stretched in every direction this quick during one of these stints. And you were only on the second day. Usually you make it through and have a huge stress cry at the end of it.

But now, as Tom holds you in his arms while wearing his stupid pajamas he got to lounge in all day while you were out getting yelled at by mask-less idiots in your store, his lips were on yours. They swallowed every whimper of sadness and anger while your eyes overflowed with tears as your fingers twisted into his soft cotton shirt to keep him close to you as physically possible.

And it grounded you. Brought you back to your reality. A good, good reality.

Tom almost pulled away from your lips to speak, but one of your hands was quick to pull from the fabric of his shirt and slip into his untamed curls he barely seemed to bother with. You gripped them gently, a sign for him to either keep kissing you or deepen the kiss.

You felt the light chuckle passing from his lips to yours as he tightened his hold on you, his lips starting to feel more bruising against your own.

This was it. This was what you wanted. The pain to fade into something more palatable. The pounding in your feet from walking all day was starting to just fall away into the background as your fingers curled into his dyed hair, tugging at the root gently with a hum of pleasure.

You needed this fix. Desperately.

Tom’s fingertips felt as if they could easily bruise you through your work shirt, and you weren’t complaining at all. Any amount of pain this man was to give you would easily fade to pleasure by the end of the night. Even if he’s digging into the spot of a muscle you may have pulled a week ago.

You whimpered against his lips particularly in a painful manner as his fingers dug a little harder into one of your more frequent pain spots after a shift and he was quick to move his hand and press his forehead to your own to stop kissing you before you could demand a continuation.

His blue eyes slowly pulled open to look at your closed ones, the grimace you’ve held all day behind your own mask etched into your skin deeply.

He knows you’ve been pulling this face since you first got on your shift today.

Tom took a deep breath. He could feel his anger rising from the thought of how badly treated you’ve been. He didn’t like it. He’s had his fair share of retail experience, and he understands days like these completely. It makes him hurt even more when the person he loved was on the receiving end.

 _All the more reason to convince her to quit_ , his brain chimed.

He was quick to silently scold himself as one of his hands came from your body to your face to cradle your cheek with his warm palm.

Tom knew you were stubborn. He knew that in far too many different situations. Whether you two were choosing to watch a simple movie, all the way down to the bedroom, you were stubborn. He loved and hated that about you.

He wanted you to quit this job. Let you be taken care of, as you deserved. You deserved to be pampered, spoiled. Not lift a single finger and let him handle all of it. You were absolutely miserable during this season, and all Tom’s selfish brain could think of was to convince you to leave this job. But he wouldn’t do that.

You’re already stressed and tired from the day, and he’d rather console you than fight with you. He was your safe space, your home. And he would beat himself up if he added more pain to your sweet, sweet body.

You leaned your head more into his palm as his thumb gently traced across the skin of your cheek.

“Rough day?”

The words hang thickly between the two of you. But Tom knows it’s the right thing to say in the moment. Last time you were like this, you heaved a breath and sassed him before he returned the sentiment lovingly.

“I...” You broke out of the routine. “Yeah. Not good.”

Tom felt his heart clench in pain for you. You almost always made a small quip back. And the fact you’re owning up to what you’re feeling rather than trying to joke around about it?

He’s worried. But he can handle it.

“What can I do for you, my love?”

You stood there, in his arms. What could he do? He couldn’t give you a raise. He couldn’t take away any of this pain you felt.

“I—“

“Don’t you dare say you’re fine,” he cut you off. “A bath? Dinner? You name it, and you’ll get it.”

Times like these, you feel as if you don’t deserve your own Tom Hiddleston.

“A-A bath would be nice. Please.”

He wishes he could see your eyes. But he knows if he looks into them he’ll be crying too.

“Okay.” It’s a gentle yet firm tone. One that screams _I’ve got you_. You’re so glad to be home.

“Can I...can I come with you? Watch you do it and stuff?” You questioned quietly, not feeling Tom move at all. You assumed he was waiting until you were ready.

“Of course, baby. I’ll even clean you myself if you asked,” he fondly admonished. “Do you want to walk to the bathroom, or is this your way of asking to be carried?”

There was a beat of silence between the two of you. You slowly pried your eyes open to look at him finally.

“Maybe?”

Tom’s chuckle was the reason you wanted to stay in this house forever. It was warm, soft, and made you want to curl into his body and never leave.

“Maybe? Darling, say the word and I’ll pick you up. I’m not doing it until you ask for it properly.”

“Please can you carry me to our bathroom to run me a bath,” you sighed dramatically, yanking his hair to get a gasp from him. “Please.”

Tom laughed again at your tug before finally complying.

Usually, you’d squeal when he picks you up. Or laugh and try to get out of his hold. But all you did this time around was cling to him. From the moment his arms were lifting you to the second he placed you on the bathroom counter.

The bath never took long to set up when Tom did it. He always knew what you needed. When you set to have a bath yourself, you always had a hard time choosing the scent you wanted the bubbles to be. You made it a whole process before eventually just shoving some random suds in. Any suds were good suds.

But Tom seemed to have it down to a science.

As the bath filled, the room got warmer. It did wonders to beat the last bites of the cold from outside you still felt embedded in your skin. You half expected to start melting on the counter after you leaned gently against the wall to try and relax. Your feet were definitely thanking you for the relief.

Vanilla and maple, you realized then. Something sweet. Tom knew you liked that smell on the fair occasion and must have done some shopping behind your back.

Something in you wanted to ask, but you refrained. You were too tired to try and stop him from properly pampering you.

“Darling?”

You hummed out in response, tiling your head to look at Tom.

“We should probably get you out of those clothes, you know.”

“Mm. In a minute.”

Tom let out that stupid chuckle again and advanced towards you then, the tub still filling up as he spread your knees apart slowly to stand between them.

“You’re going to get hot in all of this. Do you want me to undress you, too? I don’t mind.”

You couldn’t identify the look you were giving Tom. You couldn’t tell if it was fond and sweet like you were about to just burst into tears, or if you were just in shock he was even offering to undress you in a non-sexual manner.

It was just a bath, but he may have seen it more than that.

“Please?”

Tom didn’t hesitate to get to his newly assigned task then.

He started with your work shirt, a dark blue long sleeve with the company logo over your breast. You leaned off the wall once his fingers found the hem, letting out an awkward laugh.

Somehow, this felt so much more intimate than when he’s undressing you to have sex. You feel self conscious, almost. Maybe it’s just from you not bothering to take care of yourself lately due to all of the things you have to get done in the day before work, but once your shirt is off and your bra is discarded, something in you makes you want to just cover your chest.

“Can you get off the counter for me, beautiful?”

You oblige him as you feel your face seem to get even hotter from his words. Just throwing around the word “beautiful” had you all giddy and shy. All that was left from this point on was your jeans. Your shoes and socks were downstairs together at the door.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tom asked gently as his hands were at your belt, slowly undoing the buckle.

You placed your hands on his sides. You didn’t know what to do with them. “About what?”

“Your day, sweetheart. I know sometimes talking about it helps you. I want to help in any way possible.”

“You’re already helping,” you blurted out quickly before you could take a moment to get back in your own head. “You’re making me feel so much better, Tom. That greeting downstairs alone was already making me feel happier.”

Tom smiled and unbuckled your belt before moving to pop the button of your jeans.

“I’m glad that helped. But you and I both know I want to do more.” Tom’s words were implying everything at once. The deal. Taking care of you in more ways than one. You knew it.

“In time,” you agreed softly. “In time, baby.”

He didn’t seem mad at your words. He just smiled and pressed a kiss to your lips as the zipper of your jeans were down and the fabric was slipping off of your legs.

“That’s fine. Whenever you’re ready to talk, we’ll talk. But let me take care of you tonight? Completely. You don’t do anything, I’ll take care of the rest. Did you get a break long enough to get something to eat?”

You nodded. Both at his question and surrendering yourself to his request.

He smiled. “Good. Did you eat anything before the shift like I told you to?”

When your head didn’t move in a nod or a shake, his eyes softened almost.

“Baby.”

“I had two granola bars, okay? I didn’t want to get up and make something and I was already a little late—“

Tom hushed you and your frantic rambling softly, grabbing your hands to let you step out of your jeans.

“I’m not mad. That’s okay. Something is better than nothing. Did you only eat those because you were nervous, too? I know how you get when you’re nervous.”

“Y-Yeah..”

He sighed softly, his fingers playing with your own as you stood in front of him, only in a pair of solid colored panties. His eyes didn’t move to glance over your figure. He kept his gaze locked with your own.

“You can tell me these things, you know. I could have ran back home before you left and made you something.”

“Tom your jogs would turn into whole marathons then.”

“It’d be worth it for you.”

You let out a soft whine before pressing your head into his clothed chest. “You’re too good to me.”

“You deserve it,” he chuckled quietly, his hands leaving yours to wrap around and hug your body into his. His large hand rubbed along your back. “You deserve this and more.”

“Don’t make me cry again, I don’t have the strength,” you huffed. “Also, I recommend turning the tub off soon.”

Tom was confused for a moment before realizing just what you meant. He was quick to let you go, to your dismay, so he could turn the faucet off before your bathroom was to become a water park of sorts. You let out a genuine laugh at his sudden reaction.

How many people would be able to say that they watched Tom Hiddleston panic over an almost overflowing tub in his pajamas? Not many. Just you.

“Okay,” he said suddenly, laughing out of amusement. “So you may need to drain this a bit before getting in.”

“You think?”

Tom looked at you over his shoulder, still chuckling as he gave you a fake annoyed glance. You couldn’t stop yourself from chuckling with him then.

The weight of the day was clearly coming off of you slowly, and Tom was happy to see it. After the laugh fest, he was back up and over to you. His hands cupped your face once again as you watched him with a fond smile.

“What do you want for dinner? And don’t you dare say ‘I don’t care’.”

“What are my options?” You asked, raising a brow. Part of you was really hoping Tom would join you in the bath, but you know that you needed this more than he did.

“Well. Delivery is an option. Or I could make that pasta you like, we have everything for that.” He leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead. “What is my baby girl feeling like?”

You were unsuccessful in hiding the shiver from his words. Even if they weren’t sexual, you couldn’t help it.

“Pizza sounds appealing, in all honesty.”

“Pizza it is then. You want your usual?”

“Could you actually get a dessert or something too? I don’t think we have anything sweet around—“

“I’ve got it, don’t worry,” Tom reassured you gently, pecking your lips again. “I’ll take care of the laundry and everything before calling it in. You just get in that tub and relax. That’s all I ask of you.”

You pouted at him before sighing as his gaze remained stern.

“Fine. I guess I’ll have to accept my fate.”

“You do,” Tom said with a playful threatening tone. “If you don’t, I’ll force you into that tub myself and we’ll never get that pizza you’re craving.”

You whined dramatically to feed into his little act as you pressed your face forward into his hands.

“Okay, okay! I’ll get in.” You forced your head forward to press a kiss to Tom’s lips. “Thank you.”

“Of course, darling. I can do this for you anytime, you know. Just ask.” His hands moved from your face and ran down the sides of your body. “Now, please take your panties off so I can get the laundry together. You have some relaxation to do.”

“After I drain the tub a bit,” you added teasingly, already hooking your thumbs under the band of your underwear and pulling them down. Tom threw his head back to laugh.

“After you drain the tub a bit, yes.”

You snorted before handing him your panties and jeans after bending down to step out of the small pool of fabric. Once you were completely naked Tom pressed one more lingering kiss to your lips before practically shoving you towards the steaming tub. He even playfully gave your ass a smack, which caused you to laugh even louder.

“Hey,” you said suddenly, absentmindedly picking at one of your nails just as Tom was about to leave the bathroom.

He held your clothes, standing in the doorway with a questioning gaze.

“I love you, Tom.”

He flashed you one of his award winning smiles.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

And with that, he left you in the bathroom to do your relaxing.


End file.
